The Time Had Come
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: He sees her beyond the hockey masks, both as a woman & as a mom.


The Time Had Come  
><strong>Author:<strong> IrishCasanova88  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Connie Moreau and Dean Portman  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He sees her beyond the hockey masks, both as a woman & as a mom.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Own nothing but this story and the fantasy that is Donnie  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This was written as an excuse to feed the muse, but it worked! I wanted to "expand my horizons" and am _slowly_ doing so! Their "love story" is continued in my fan fiction, Unbreakable Bonds, featuring Nadine && Jax and Sam && Jagger Cates. ENJOY!  
><strong>xoxoxo<strong>  
>Connie Moreau was never one to settle for one man in life. But Guy Germaine changed all of that for her…until the night she found him with her best friend, Julie Gaffney. They were older now…they didn't need each other anymore. It was a blow that had been a long time coming, and Connie Moreau was moving on. She also couldn't believe that she'd let Charlie Conway, Adam Banks and Les Averman talk her into coming to the bar in Minneapolis. Connie hadn't been ready to get out so early on after breaking things off with Guy, but the guys had encouraged her. So here she sat across from a guy she hardly knew, when her gaze wandered to a familiar set of eyes across the room. "Dean?" she asked herself softly, before she felt the guy she was with staring at her. "I'm sorry, but I see someone I know that I need to talk to. Can I call you sometime?"<p>

"Yes, that would be fine," he answered with a smile. Connie returned the smile before looking down in her task to finding her business card so she could write down her number for him, then dug out another one so he could do the same. She took the card from him after he was done, patted him twice on the shoulder before she walked away from him to head in the direction that she'd seen Dean Portman in. Halfway there, she was stopped by Charlie, Adam and Les.

"Con, what were you thinking?" Charlie asked with a shake of his head. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself with that guy."

"I know that, Charlie," she replied, putting emphasis on his name. "But I spotted an old friend, and had the sudden urge to talk to them again." Her gaze wandered back to where Dean had been sitting, and a pang of disappointment flashed in her heart when she saw that he wasn't there. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hello, Dean…it's nice to see you again."

"You look amazing, Connie," the now-retired hockey player responded. "How is life treating you?"

"Life couldn't be better," she told him. "I'm a mother now."

Dean nodded. "What's her name, and how old is she?"

Connie looked at the other guys still scattered around. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go somewhere…more private," she said in her soft, husky voice.

"That sounds perfect, Connie," Dean said, reaching for her elbow to guide her out of the smoky atmosphere of the bar. There was hardly any room to breathe, let alone think, and hardly any privacy. Once they were outside, Connie decided to seal her fate by pulling Dean into a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Dean's hands found their way around her now-trim waist while hers moved to keep his head in place.

She eventually pulled back to give them both time to breathe. "Um, where are you parked?" she asked, suddenly shaken from their kiss. He pulled her in the direction of the parking garage across the street, where they boarded the elevator and he pulled her into another kiss. He wrapped his arms back around her waist as he pushed her gently back against the wall of the moving elevator.

When the elevator _dinged_ on the floor he was parked on, he grimaced as he pulled away and noticed the same look in her eyes. "I hope you're not in a hurry, Ms. Moreau, because I'm not," he told her with a goofy smile.

"No, I'm not in any hurry," she said, returning his smile.

**xoxoxo**

The moment the door to Dean's apartment was opened, she pulled him inside behind her, their mouths meeting in kisses that grew in their haste to have each other in that moment. Hastily, he moved his fingers to the back of her dress to lower the zipper. It rasped in the silence of the too quiet apartment and Connie shivered under Dean's touch. "My hands are shaking," he said to her softly, and they shared a laugh.

"So are mine," she responded, her own hands reaching out to rid him of the nice white shirt he wore underneath the navy blue jacket. In her own haste, she managed to tear a few buttons free even though they'd been securely fastened on. "I'll sew those back on for you."

"Don't worry about it, I've got plenty of these bad boys hanging in my closet," he said back. Her dress slithered wordlessly to the floor and she stepped out of it, her hands reaching up to unclasp her red lace bra. "Let me do it, Connie…" His words were so soft she barely heard them, but she set her hands back at her sides, allowing him to do the task of baring her breasts to his gaze. When the material was gone, Connie watched as Dean's eyes darkened at the sight of her breasts. "God, Connie, you're so beautiful…"

He noticed that she was about to cover herself up, but he stopped her. "Don't, Connie," he said. "You are beautiful. You're a mother, so that makes you gorgeous. You work nearly 24/7, that makes you a divine goddess. And a combination of all of those makes you an exquisite beauty. So don't cover yourself up."

"But…" He only shook his head, covering her lips with the index finger of his right hand.

"No, no buts, Moreau," he said. "You are beautiful, inside and out. Guy Germaine was a fool to sleep with Julie, you deserve better than that." He paused before giving her a smile. "And you were an amazing hockey player, really, truly amazing."

Connie laughed. "Thank you, Portman, that means a lot," she replied, still smiling. "Even my daughter doesn't believe that her Mommy played hockey."

He smiled. "Well, we'll have to show her sometime, won't we?" he said, pulling her flush against him. The feel of skin on skin was almost too much for either of them, and as Dean led them toward the bedroom, they knew it was past time to connect on another level.

Their mouths met once more in a soft kiss that soon deepened as Dean pushed his tongue past the barrier of Connie's lips. She let her own tongue seek his out even as she felt his hands pushing up into her hair to remove the pins she'd put in. When they were all out, he handed them to her and she held open the little clutch purse so he could drop them inside. He speared his fingers through her hair, combing it until it was loose around her shoulders. "Definitely still beautiful," he whispered. "You take my breath away, Moreau."

He lowered his head and took one of her bare breasts into his mouth, and the feel of his lips on her skin made her moan and shudder. She used her hands to keep him in place as he did the same to her other breast, before he pulled away. Connie's gaze lowered as she watched him rid her of her matching panties, and she reached out to do the same of his dress slacks. The belt came off first as Connie all but threw it onto the hardwood floor of Dean's bedroom. It fell with a soft _clink_before her hands moved to the button, and Dean sucked in his breath at the feel of her soft, cool fingers undressing him the rest of the way. "You're amazing, you know that right?" he asked to keep the silence from overtaking them.

"So I've heard," she replied with a wicked, teasing smile and Dean all but growled low in his throat as he moved her hands away from her current task to take her lips in a kiss that spelled out what he really wanted. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs but it was the expression on her face that made him pull away for a few seconds to take her in. Her dark hair mussed, her lips swollen from his kisses…she was the beauty he'd always dreamed of. His hand shaking, Dean reached up to smooth back her hair over her shoulder then shifted so he could press his lips to the bare skin below her earlobe. Connie sighed and tilted her head to give him room to work, letting her own hands run up and down his arms, feeling the hard muscles beneath the sinewy skin.

Tenderly, Dean moved once again until he could kiss her softly, gently. She accepted the kiss without reservations, and welcomed his intruding tongue, meeting it with her own when it swept inside to plunder deep. Connie could feel his strong, firm callused hands moving to cup her breasts, and she arched into his touch, the pleasure like a shockwave coursing through her veins. She rocked her hips against his pelvis, letting him know what she wanted without saying a word. Moving away, Dean removed what was left of his clothing and returned to help her do the same. Once everything was gone, he leaned down to press his lips to her toned, flat stomach, making her gasp and comb her fingers into his shaggy hair. "Mmm, Dean…please don't stop," she moaned out.

"Trust me, Connie, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," he told her with a wicked, teasing smile. He continued his ministrations until she was writhing beneath him before he finally stopped. Moving back up her body, he captured her lips once more then gently thrust into her, setting a rhythm that had them both moaning at the ecstasy flowing between them. When breathing became necessary, he moved his mouth down to tug her earlobe between his teeth, and she arched into him. He pumped in and out of her, going faster, harder until he felt her nearing an orgasm and he sent her over the edge by reaching down between them and pressing his thumb to her swollen slick clit. She screamed his name and lay still, her body trembling as she felt him nearing the end as well. He finally collapsed on her; his breathing labored but soon slowing down to normal as she moved her hands over his well-muscled back.

"That was…amazing," she told him with a smile, and he returned the smile when he lifted his head from her shoulder then kissed her softly, gently.

"Yes, it was, and it was well worth the wait," he replied.

**FIN.**


End file.
